Paroxysm
by The-trickster-and-the-tardis
Summary: A word that probably haven't thought about today is susurrus. It means a low soft sound, like rustling or whispering. If a sound could define the 15 years Cassie Mason has been alive it would have to be that. It was completely by choice, she wanted to she could have destroyed the world six times over by now, all the children in the home could. Cassie had long ago sworn herself to a


"Your killing me Cassie" she snapped "I'm literally dying here,". The little girl began to scream as if she was being attacked by carnivorous wolfs. This was, sadly, not the case. Cassie kept on braiding her hair anyway.

"Don't you love me?" Gabs whined "I thought we were sisters!"

"There," replied Cassie "All done,". It was no use, she knew the blonde curls would be bouncing around the place at the end of the day.

She looked at her own appearance now. Her coffee coloured hair only reached her an inch beyond shoulders. The darkness contrasted immensely against her pale skin. She would look like was completely exempt from colour if it wasn't for her deep blue eyes.

She looked at her clothes, she didn't have to wear uniform but she might as well have. She had a simple blouse, a blue tie and a knee-length black dress. It was a bit odd for her school but she had never worn anything different.

"Hello?!" yelled Gabs into her ear "We have got a school to go to!". Cassie sighed and brought her sister to the school. Gabs kept on chattering away but it was easier to ignore her than usual.

…

"Cassie!" Screamed a familiar voice as Cassie left school. School had passed in the blink of an eye, 'keep your head down and do your work' was the secret of Cassie mostly trouble free life. This was not the case with Gabs.

Gabs was waiting impatiently for Cassie at her gate, her braid long gone. There was another girl beside her, the first of best friends for this year. "Cassie! You were ages! Sam's coming over for dinner!"

Cassie nodded "if her parents know" with that the girls squealed and hugged.

Home. This simple word lay heavy on Cassie's mind. On paper she had one. A children's home for those you are… different. She had a home before that, a real one with a mother, a father and a baby brother or sister. It was over 10 years since she saw them. It felt peculiar, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember what they looked like. She tried to think of what they were doing. Her mother could be in an office right now, filling out important forms, looking occasionally at a child's scribble that read 'I love mommy' with a drawing of a tall lady with monstrous arms. Her father could be in a noisy classroom trying to teach the ABC's to a group of tots, thinking of his children when they were that age. Her sibling was probably walking home with their friends, never thinking of the older sister he didn't remember.

"Cassie!" Yelled Gabs pulling Cassie from her daydream quiet cruelly "can we have pizza for dinner," Cassie shook her head no. "My sister's pretty dim" Gabs told Sam. Cassie ignored her, she was just trying to impress her friend.

"My sister can't even spell right!" Laughed Sam.

"Mine can't put up my hair without ripping it from my head!"

They kept this up until they reached the home. They then thankfully made themselves scarce. The babysister met Cassie at the door, baby in arm. She looked tired,

"She didn't sleep all day, I think she's got a fever,"

"Thank you very much Ashling," recited Cassie as she took Andy. She fell asleep right away. Ashling ran out the door at lightning speed. Cassie put the child into her cot and got started on dinner. Soon Zara came in, then Rafi, then Ursala, then Lucy. Michele was late and Andrew and March were so late Cassie felt like giving out to them.

She didn't of coarse, it wasn't her place.

Preparing diner took her longer than usual, she cooked as no one else would. Dinner was not a success. First Gabs threw away her dinner to make a statement and microwaved a pizza. Sam was shy around others but she still followed Gabs too her room to eat the pizza. Zara gave out to Gabs but still went for the pizza, Lucy didn't touch a single piece of pasta (" Cassie are you trying to make me fat?"). Andy started throwing food and it landed in Rafi's hair, which forced her to run upstairs and wash it excessively.

Cassie tried to get Michele to wash the dishes,but why must poor Michele was up if Cassie put the food on them in the first place? Despite the poor logic Cassie washed up.

Gabs came down with Sam trailing behind her "Cassie, can you give Sam a lift home?"

"Gabs I can't drive, I'm only 15. Ask Lucy or Michele or someone,"

"They won't do it" whined Gabs.

"My sister's 15 and she can drive" chimed Sam.

"We'll tell her to pick you up," sighed Cassie "I'm busy with Andy,"

Sam nodded and did as she was told and rang her miraculous big sister why could drive. They must have lived close because in no less then 4 minutes there was a knock on the door.

Oh no.

Her.

Out of all the 15 year old big sister's who could drive Sam's had to be her.

"Hello, Sam is just inside," Cassie forced a smile and invited the infamous Deanna Winchester into her home. She was tall like her sister. While Sam's brown hair flowed down to her waist, Deanna had hers cut short, almost like a boys. She had only seen Deanna for the first time today in her English and religion classes, Deanna new in town. Didn't speak a word to her and was almost disappointed to have broken her streak.

She had expected the girl to smile cheekily and stroll into her home as if she knew the place, wink at Andrew maybe, and collect her sister cool and relaxed, like at was not what happened.

"Who are you," she snapped at Cassie.

Cassie stopped the smile "I'm the one who has been taking care of your sister all day,"

"You shouldn't have," It wasn't a compliment, more like a scold. It didn't help that Deanna was glaring at her, a hard task since 60% of Cassie's eyes were covered in hair. She had to give it to her.

"Deanna stop being so weird," sighed Sam as she came to door.

"Come on bitch,"

Then they left the Winchesters, walking all high and mighty to they're fancy car which they could drive, Deanna gliding into the drivers seat and Sam climbing into the passenger seat, and Cassie hated them.

...

Deanna was asleep. She may have been in the middle of school writing down notes, but she was still asleep.

She had woken up far to early, woken up her sister so she would have company. Sleepy Sammy was far to hilarious to ever miss out on.

"Knock knock" she had mumbled

"Who's there?" Deanna had replied.

"Are you ready to hear about our lord and Saviour Jesus Christ?" Sam then laughed at her own joke until she fell asleep.

Deanna didn't have the heart to wake her again. Then she had time to hate herself. Why did she do it? Why was she so rude? And why was she so rude to someone so cute? She was nice and she looked after Sam and Deanna didn't even thank her. Deanna buried her head into her pillow and moaned. Stop, she told herself, you will see her today and apologise. Maybe you can become friends, then maybe one day you can be get coffee and go to the park. Maybe she will be telling some hilarious joke that makes you laugh so hard, and then you kiss her. Then she'll pull away and look at you with her blue eyes. Then you will feel a hole in your heart but it will soon be filled as she kisses you harder then before. Then you will be official. You can kiss her whenever, originally you keep it a secret but Sam sees you. You explain everything to her and Sam understands. You tell everyone then, most people don't care. You then get married at a pretty chapel. You wear a tight fitting dress and she wears a fluffy one, you kiss in front of everyone and they clap for you. You adopt a few kids, two girls a boy. They grow up the be happy and healthy and you watch them. You grow old with her and the last thing you see before death is her pretty blue eyes.

Deanna snapped out of it, she didn't even know her name and their one exchange wasn't pleasant. She had jumped out of bed, pulled on a dark grey t-shirt and a dark plaid shirt over it. She squeezed into some skinny jeans and had woke her sister again.

Now she was in the middle of school, the girl was sitting two seats down from her, and she still hasn't said sorry.

"hi, sry for yesterday, i didnt mean 2 b that bitchy-D" she scribbled down on a piece of paper. She tossed it to the girl. The girl opened it, threw Deanna a startled look and wrote down on the paper.

She saw the girl write down a reply and pass the note "Okay-C" was all she wrote down in her immaculate joint writing. No. Friendships weren't made on okay. But at least she knew the beginning of her first name.

"thanks 4 taking care of Sam-D"

"Your welcome-C"

"ur killing me here-D"

"I don't understand-C"

"i was a bitch, b angry me r something-D"

"You want me to be angry at you?-C"

"r something, tats an option 2;)-D"

"Stop talking to me please-C"

Deanna carefully folded the paper and put it in her bag. C. What a letter it was. Her name could be Ciara or Custard or Claire or Coco or Carrie or Cecil. Deanna didn't worry about the letter, she could easily catch C after class.

And so she did, with a bit of difficulty. Before Deanna even copped on class was over C was out the door. Running down the hall after some girl was not something Deanna would usually catch herself doing.

"Hey!" she shouted as she caught up.

"Hello Deanna," replied C.

"What's your name again?"

"Cassie," damn she looked insulted.

"No, your last name,"

"Why?"

"Do you know my last name?"

"Only 'cause you get called upon so often,"

"But you do know it,"

"Yes,"

"So I should know yours,"

"By that logic if a random stranger gave you his number, you would be obliged to tell him yours," retorted Cassie.

"But I'm not a random stranger," should she wink? Cassie didn't look like someone who would appreciate being winked at.

"Well bye" Cassie siad awkwardly stopping off at her classroom, "Mason is my last name by the way,"

"Oh okay, bye" Mason Mason May-son. Cassie Mason. What a strange name, like one of a fairy or an angel. Cassie seemed the sort of girl who would play a harp, maybe she took lessons when she was 7 and gave it up after a while but kept the harp hidden. Maybe every time she got lonely she took out the instument and strung a few strings.

"Oi Winchester watch where your step," shouted a very big guy she never seen before.

"I couldn't have avoided you fatty," she responded. It was the terrible thing about being new and saying your opinion. Everyone knew who you are. Sam was fine, Sam had brains in her head and could go through school undectected. Deanna obviously did not posses this skill.

Lunch was a beckon of hope for our badmouth hero. She hid in the bathroom while she was supposed to be enjoying history. It smelled like broken dreams and wasted lifes. My the time lunch rolled around the reek had seeped into Deanna's clothes.

Cassie was easy to spot, her dark dress stuck out from everyone else's T-shirts and jeans. "Cassie Mason!" She screamed at her not- really-friend. Cassie turned around and gave a weak half-smile that was much better then a frown.

Deanna ran up to her "hi!"

"Hello Deanna,"

"So, you want to eat with me?"

"I sit with my sisters," she sighed "would you like to eat with us?" It was her being polite more then anything but Deanna took it.

"Yes! I don't want to sit with some creeps, that's all" Deanna flicked her hair and smiled as sweetly as she could at Cassie. Cassie just shot a weird look at her and nodded.

"Of coarse you don't," Cassie lead her to a table with three occupants. One girl looked around eighteen and had longer-then-Sam's-which-was-saying-something-hair, it was the darkest black and she looked nothing like Cassie. The second was their age, maybe a tiny bit older. She had wavy hair, about Cassie's length but was much lighter. The third was about a year older then Deanna with dark shin and darker hair that was tied in one long plate that almost reached to her waist.

"Sit," instructed her friend "Deanna this is Michele, Zara and Rafi. Guys this is Sam's big sister,"

"Who's Sam again?" Asked the second girl who might of been Zara in the middle of chewing.

"Gabs' friend from yesterday," replied the third girl who might have been Rafi picking apart her sandwich.

"You're sisters?"

"Our mom got around," replied Zara.

"We live in a home," answered Michele.

"Cassie you never told me," Cassie shrugged and continued eating her burger.

"Oh you fancy folk and your packed lunches," joked Deanna getting up for food.

"You can stay, Lucy never eats," Cassie replied. Zara and Rafi began to argue about the titanic(it's a classic!' 'Its shit') and Michele and Cassie discussed the baby sitter. Deanna sat in total silence with total strangers, was Cassie trying to get back at her? I mean she could at least talk to her? How dare she, put her in this uncomfortable situation and doing nada to help her.

"I like Celine Dion," Deanna butted in on Rafi and Zara.

"I don't care I'm stopping it sinking and you can't stop me," Zara told Rafi.

"They would kill you! How would they mistake you for a crew member anyhow?" Rafi snapped

"Gabs' turning 12 next week, she could have something to help me."

"And if not? They'll throw you overboard!" Rafi was whispering intensely.

"I'll just come home!" Zara replied.

"To what? They don't like you using your power. They will kill you!"

"Okay okay, I'll let a zillion million people drown," muttered Zara.

Deanna was heavily considering accusing both of insanity when another girl came to the small table. This one looked about 18 too with wispy blond hair that didn't reach her shoulders. She sat down beside Michele and completely ignored Deanna much like the others.

"Cassie you packed me too much food! There are children starving in Africa and you expect me to eat this?" She showed the whole table a sandwich that has a single slice of ham in it.

"Then give it to Deanna,"mumbled Cassie.

Lunch dragged on and on. As it did. The school dragged on and on. As it did. Then Deanna was home.

Cassie had made it clear she did not like Deanna, but she at least said hi to her in English. That was a start.

The second day was better. Cassie talked to Deanna first at lunch.

The third day went the same, Cassie referred to Deanna as her friend. Being a friend was major progress in becoming her girlfriend.

On the forth day Cassie invited her over. Her house was big and clean, Deanna knew this of coarse but she only realised it. For all of Cassie's 'brothers' and 'sisters' Cassie seemed to do most of the work. Deanna wanted to ask about this but restrained herself.

On the fifth day Sam and Deanna went over to Cassie's home to study. It was a Saturday but Deanna was afraid Cassie would think her stupid. That was only partly true. Deanna wasn't smart, but she certainly wasn't an idiot. It was Deanna that successfully and subtlety pulled her sister across two states to her aunt's house. It was Deanna that convinced her aunt to claim custody of them. It was Deanna, only 15 years old, who taught herself to drive. Deanna didn't care for her grades because she knew she could take care of herself.

On the sixth day she couldn't see Cassie. No explanation, Cassie refused her entry. Cassie said sorry over and over again, she was crying too. Her winged eyeliner streaked down her perfect circle face. Her hair flew all around the place, contending Gabs ' mane. Her blue tie was crooked and it was such a major change in her overall being that Cassie looked like a stranger.

Something was up.

...

Everything was going wrong for Cassie.

For one thing her only friend probably hated her. Yes, Deanna was not the sort of girl Cassie would hang out with, but she didn't exactly have people banging on her doors wanting to be friend. Plus Deanna was a nice break from her sisters, different, and much nicer to her. It was nice having someone you didn't see 24 7. But now she hated her. She had only wanted to say hi and Cassie had let her down.

That was no where near the biggest problem. It was Gabs' twelfth birthday.

They all had powers, very single one in the house, even baby Andy, that's why they were there in the first place. Rafi could control electricity, Zara could travel threw time and Lucy could freeze a whole room. On your twelfth birthday the powers could become known to the person and everyone else. Gabs was by far the most powerful thing they have ever seen. But the thing was Gabs was no where to be found. March couldn't detect her, Andrew couldn't hear her and even the man couldn't find her.

That's when they heard what Gabs could do. She could mold. The whole world was basically a piece of play dough to her, ready to be changed and sifted. Gabs could do anything, she should destroy the world, must like Cassie, but so much more easily.

"Someone has to go get her!" The man told them "Michele your strongest you should go,"

'I have my SATS daddy," replied Michele "my whole future's at stake,"

The man nodded his head "Rafi, please go,"

Rafi began to cry "daddy please don't, Gabriella hates me! She could take away the electricity and I would be useless," she sniffed and buried her pretty face in her delicate hands "Castiel and her were close. Cassie should go,"

"Well Castiel?" The man turned to her, he wasn't giving her a choice.

"Yes sir." Cassie told him.

"Why are you special again Castiel?"

"I bring death sir." Castiel told him, annoyed because he was the one who pulled her away from her family because of it.

"Well don't be doing that on your little sister!" He said with a sad smile. The other children laughed. Most of them thought he was their real father, or a Santa clause like man. Cassie forced a smile.

"No sir,"

"That's my loyal little soldier! Now go pack, I expect Gabriella back by October." He then left. At half eight in the morning, telling one of the children in his care to find another within three weeks. How was she to manage that? A more pressing question was how her siblings would survive without her. None of them had much experience in anything.

She ran upstairs to pack, that's when Deanna called for her.

She trudged back to her room when she ran in to Zara "bitch why did you do that?"

"Zara please don't swear,"

"Oh miss high and mighty! You know I'll have to take care of Andy and the dinner now?"

"Welcome to my world,"

"Shut the fuck up. You didn't have to say yes! Cassie you are such a nuisance!"

Zara twirled round so fast Cassie got whipped in the face by her hair. She sighed, Zara was just upset about Gabs. Cassie ran to her room and face palmed onto her bed.

The thing about Gabs was that she was a different person every day. Like most girls her age she had thought herself mature, 'I'm twelve' the girls think 'I'm able to look after myself now'. As you and Cassie knew this was certainly not the case with Gabs. The only thing that Gabs had that the rest of the twelve year olds didn't was the ability to get away. Much more then that, Gabs could get away undetected, if she wanted and was clever enough to Gabs could disappear from the face of the earth.

It all seemed too much for our poor protagonist and she started to cry again. Not little baby tears that sweep gracefully from her eyes and down her curved face and landed with a small plop on her dress, but proper sobbing. The kind that keep rushing from your eyes racing down your face leaving ugly red tracks. 'Stay calm. Crying gets you no where.' Cassie told herself, but like much of the great advice we tell ourselves, she ignored it.

A knocking came from the window. There she was, Deanna Winchester, looking in on her.

"Hey," Deanna said

"Hello Deanna,"

"Can I come in?"

"No thank you,"

"Cassie I'm about to fall,"

"And?"

"It's a long drop,"

"Enjoy it,"

"Cassie please!"

Cassie sighed and let in her friend. She was suddenly very aware or herself. Her left sleeve had hitched itself half way up her arm, her dress was wet from tears and her tie was crooked.

"Oh Cassie what's the matter?"

"Some family thing has come up,"

"Are you going to another home?"

"No, tell school I will be out for two weeks please."

"Cassie-"

"Deanna I assure you I'm okay-dokay"

Deanna threw her a puzzled look and Zara had the audacity to interrupt.

"Dad wants your friend to leave unless she's going with you," she snapped.

"I'm going with her! Tell your dad!" Deanna replied before Cassie could say anything. Zara zoomed out a ran downstairs shouting Deanna's message.

"Deanna!" Scolded Cassie "you don't even know where I'm going!"

"Nope! But I'm going too!" Deanna threw her a smile "now what are we doing?"

"Gabs ran away and I have to find her,"

"And yours crying over that?'

"I'm not allowed to come back until I find her, and I have three weeks,"

"Sure we can just find her and miss school for almost a week!"

"You can't ditch school!"

"Why stay? I know my grades already 'F, F, F, E, F, F, F'. And it just makes me feel like shit, a nice break with me you Gabs and Sammy will be fun!"

"It won't be easy,"

"She's eleven, what's the worst that can happen?"

Deanna went to the window, promising to be back in half an hour with Sammy and money.

Cassie could feel breakfast twisting and turning inside her. No no no. How could this be happening. Everything was wrong. 'Breath Cassie' said a small voice 'focus on one thing at a time'.

1. She had to tell Deanna her sister had superpowers

2. She had to find her sister who had superpowers

3. She had to convince her sister to come home.

4. She had to make sure Deanna didn't tell anyone.

It was going to be a long day.

...

"Sammy!" Sang Deanna coming home at last "pack your stuff, we're on the road again!"

"'S too early," mumbled her sister, still in pyjamas and looked like she had just gotten up

"What are you doing loitering! Get dressed we need to leave now!"

Sam grumbled and headed off to her room.

"And be quiet!" Deanna was in a sudden whisper "I don't want to upset Bobbie,"

"Upset me with what Anna?" Grumbled Deanna's aunt coming down the stairs. "What are you doing wakin' me up at ten on a Sunday?"

"A friend asked me and Sam to go on out with her family, I didn't want to disturb you," Deanna lied smoothly, pushing her half-asleep sister up the stairs.

"Is your friend a boy?" Bobbie asked.

"If she was I wouldn't bring Sam!" Yelled Deanna from upstairs, she subtly heard her aunt mutter moran.

"Hey Deanna" said Sam as Deanna packed her bag.

"Yeah,"

"How does Moses make his tea?"

"Sammy noooo,"

"Hebrews it!" Sam began to laugh ecstatically and writhe a bit.

"I could do with some help here!"

"Deanna where do we go when we die?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I find out! Where are your jeans?"

"Are we running away again?"

"No, we're just taking a break. With Cassie and Gabs, you like Gabs don't you?"

Sam nodded and groaned sleepily "I don't want to run away again, it was fun the first time. The second time was too long. I hated that one, you were very mean. Hey they say 7 million Americans are overweight, I think that's a rounded number though,"

"Sam, shut up,"  
…

An hour later Deanna pulled up in Cassie's drive much like the first night.

Cassie was waiting for her with a rainbow doffle bag out in front of her house. It was stupid how how much Deanna liked her. She was kind and pretty with her black dress, white blouse and her perfect tie that she single day without fail. Her hair always looked so smooth and soft and she was so smart. She looked more troubled then before."Deanna please don't do this," Cassie said coming to her car.

"It's no bother," Deanna smiled "come on, ride shotgun with me."

Cassie returned her smile, it was fake but it sure was betting then nothing. Her friend clambered in beside her "your car is very big,"

"It used to be my dad's," Deanna was extremely pleased at the comment, baby was her everything.

"Your dad gave you his car!" Gasped Cassie.

"Not exactly,"

"I'm confused,"

"I 'borrowed' her bout six months ago," Great, now the proudest stupidest smile had made itself at home on her face, that's all she needed to make her friend leave. "Now where to?"

Cassie looked really worried "Gabs could be one of three places" she began, pulling a few forms from her bag. "She could be trying to find her parents, in Disney land or Italy."

"Well I think we can rule Italy out!" Deanna let out a nervous laugh that she stopped when Cassie gave her an incredibly serious look.

"Gabs is very manipulative,"

"But get herself to Italy? That is a bit extravagant for an eleven year old girl,"

"You don't live with her,"

"So where did her parents live?"

"Colorado,"

"Your joking," sighed Deanna

"I'm being completely serious Deanna. This is not a joking matter," Cassie looked so adorable when she said it with such dedication, genually worried Deanna didn't believe her.

"You know how to get to Colorado?"

"Yes, I got the directions here," Cassie said gesturing to her forms "It will take about seven hours,"

"SEVEN HOURS!" screamed Sam from the back "I did not sign up for this!"

"Shut up bitch," Deanna snapped back "Let's get hit the road."

...

"Deanna," Cassie piped up unexpediently after half an hour of almost-silence(as it never is as quiet as you would want it to be in a car) on the road "Why hasn't your dad asked for his car back?"

"Maybe because he's in jail,"

"Sorry,"

"It's the best thing that could of happened really, you can't fight for custody in there,"

"Oh. Do you have a license to drive?"

"No," Deanna scoffed.

"Deanna I'm trying to create pleasent small talk, you are making it very difficult.

"Sorry Cassandra,"

"My name's not Cassandra,"

"What, so Cassie's you full name then?"

"No, my name is Castiel,"

"That's a weird name,"

"Deanna is a weird name too,"

"I s'pose it is,"

That seemed like it was the end of the conversation. For a long time Deanna had to keep herself from glancing at her passanger who seemed to be more then content with their almost-silence.

"Cassie was don't your sisters help you out with house work?"

"They don't want to,"

"Do you want to?"

"No,"

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because no one else will,"

"That's not fair!"

"and?"

"You souldn't have to have that responsibility!"

"and?"

"Why don't you tell them to do the stuff you do?"

"Because it's not my place,"

"Cassie you can't let people walk all over you,"

"No-one's walking on me,"

"I mean stand up to them or something!"

"Why?"

"Cassie, you do too much for one person,"

"No, when I'm gone Zara will take my place. She will do exactly as I did before her,"

"Cassie just-"

"I think I'm going to sleep now," she undid her tie and crawled into the tightest ball one could when fastened into a car seat. "Deanna your a good friend,"

"Your a good friend too Cassie,"

"No I'm not. This morning I was rude and mean and you are nice driving me here,"

"Hey you were upset! And I'm sure Michele or Lucy would have driven you here if not me,"

"They wouldn't,"

"I know,"

The almost-silence went on for about 30 seconds "Can we be best friends?" asked Cassie.

"Of course,"

"We gotta keep straight."

"What!?"

"At the junction ahead, we gotta keep straight,"

"Oh thank god"

...

The impala grumbled around Cassie. Cassie hated cars. They were giant noisy machines that ruined roads and disrupted sleep, the impala was no different. Deanna was singing along to whatever she was playing. Deanna is so pretty, was the first thing that came to kind thinking about her now. Her bright fanfiction green eyes and her cute almost blonde hair. It was almost strange to see her totally at ease in this car. Now anyone who glance at Deanna would say that she looked at ease everywhere and anywhere, but Cassie had discovered this was simply not the case. She flinched at everything, her eyes shifted and the confidence was entirely fabricated. As someone who taught herself to fake emotion, she could spot a false herring.

It was annoying, having to fake emotion, only like most things, it had to be done. Cassie wasn't a Vulcan or anything she just didn't find it necessary to display what was going on inside her head, this was not acceptable. 'Castiel,' the man had told her when she was on her sixth birthday 'aren't you happy with your present?'he had looked at her worryingly as he watched her take apart the packaging. 'Yes mister,' the man had laughed at her 'call me daddy,' he told her as she fiddled with the wings of her toy angel. 'But you're not my daddy' the man's face had pulled itself into a painful looking smile.'of coarse I am' he told her. 'No, my dad doesn't have a single hair on his head' the man kept on assuring he her that he was indeed her father but Cassie kept on telling him no, he grew increasingly impatient until he hit her. A full punch in the face, that we know that we must not hit anyone but he was a full grown man and she was a six year old girl.

Cassie had screamed and cryed, he had left without even looking back. Her then-sister Mettie had ran to her aid when he was gone.

'Cassie what did you do?'

'I don't know!" She wailed.

'Did you say you were happy?'

'Yes,'

'Did you smile?'

'No,'

'You must smile next time,'

'Why?'

'Because you are happy,'

'But I'm smiling with my brain'

'But we can't see your brain. Cassie you need to smile'

Mettie had cleaned up her bruise and sang her a song Mettie's mother had supposingly sang to her. Cassie had smiled all the way threw it.

Cassie forced herself back to reality, mainly because they had arrived at Gabs' house. It looked...normal. Not like you would imagine the place which spawned the most powerful creature alive would look like at all. There was an cream coloured door and some flowers on the upstairs windowsill. Nothing separated from the thousands upon thousands of almost identical houses.

"I'm going to stay in the car," called Sam from behind them. Deanna turned to Cassie with a giant real smile in her face.

"Let's go get your little sister!" She jumped from the car and waited for Cassie to follow. Cassie tried to think logically. If Gabs was there, she would seclude her and threaten her with death. Only that wouldn't work, Gabs could take away her powers or turn her into something. Gabs could do anything.

"You coming Mason?" Yelled Deanna. Well, as her classmates said, yolo. Cassie climbed out of the suddenly attractive car with a faked smile resting upon her face. Deanna ran to the door and pressed her finger down on the doorbell. Cassie couldn't breath, this couldn't be happening, she wanted to run back to the car and just hide out in there for a couple days, while Deanna dealt with her sisters and homework and the man for her. This wad not an option.

A young woman, around 30, opened the door, her hair was blonde and much more straight then Cassie.

"May I help you?" She asked looking worryingly at Deanna.

"We're looking for a young girl, about yaye height, blonde curls,"

The woman smiled sweetly "hello Deanna,". Before Cassie could do anything she and Deanna were pulled into the house with no warning and thrown up onto a wall by some invisible force.

"Cassie, leave me ALONE!" Screamed the woman in Gabs' voice. "I just want a normal life!"

"Gabs, they're sending Michele and Lucy, we came to warn you," lied Cassie.

"Why did you bring her?" Gabs basically spat out the last word.

"Deanna's my friend. And so are you Gabriella, we have to leave as soon as possible!"

"How can I believe you?"

"If you don't want to come, let us go. You do know they'll make me kill you,"

"They will?"Gabs was uncertain know.

"Oh yes they think your a traitor."

"Well they can go cry me a river,"

"Gabs!"

"You know this house? Wasn't here yesterday! Or any of these houses, got burned down three years ago. I made this whole town, all mine!"

"Well good for you!" Snapped Cassie "let's go" Gabs had put down Cassie and Deanna, and she had morphed back to her twelve year old self again.

"Why should I go?"

"We got Sammy to keep you company," said Deanna, "you guys are friends right?" Gabs nodded and headed out the door with them.

...

"Now just explain if to me again," demanded Deanna for the fifth time, "please,"

"Gabs and I have have superpowers."

"No you don't,"

"All my siblings have them too,"

"Your lying!"

"It's why we live in the home,"

"Let's talk about something else now ,"

"How 'bout you dad?"

"Shut up Cassie,"

"Your mom?"

"She's dead,"

"You know I could really do with a coffee right now," Cassie never had coffee before in her life but, you know, there was a café coming up and anything was better then this horrific journey they stretched on forever.

"Sure," Deanna gave a strange half smile and started pulling over. The impala came to a complete stop. Deanna turned around to their sleeping sisters. "I think we can ditch them here,", Cassie simply smiled in return, a real one.

The shop was crowded, Deanna ordered them too lattés and they headed out behind the shop, their drinks in hand. It was nicer then what you would hope would be behind a crowded coffee shop, there was a small park, a little playground, a couple getting too intimate in public and a few screeching children running about the place making more noise then possibly imaginable.

"This is nice," Cassie remarked as they sat down on a bench next to the playground.

"Hey Cassie how does Moses make his tea?"

"No idea,"

"Hebrews it!"

"That is the worst joke I have ever heard," Cassie gave out a chuckle anyway she looked back up at her friend "anyway Deanna I-"

Cassie's lips would never finish that sentence because Deanna's had purged themselves on them. Cassie instantly pulled away, more out of reflex then anything. Her friend looked like her heart was breaking. "Sorry Cassie I-" Cassie kissed her friend back, hard. So much so she could already feel herself regretting how aggressive she was. But now that didn't matter, now all she could think about was Deanna.

Like many girls her age, Cassie hadn't kissed many people. She hadn't realised that she was supposed to breath threw her mouth and was forced to pull away for air. Her friend tried to follow her.

"I have to breath assbutt," she laughed. This is when Cassie remembered there was other people in the park. The overly intimate couple looked personally offended, parents were going 'my lord' and 'think if the children'(even though they seemed totally unfazed about the overly intimate couple) and the children in the playground couldn't care less.

Deanna grabbed Cassie's hand and pulled her towards the impala, leaving their coffees behind. Cassie could not stop giggling for the life of her.

Deanna stared the engine hastily and was as pleased as Cassie at everyone's reactions.

"Hey Deanna,"

"Yeah,"

"We should do that more often,"

"Agreed,"


End file.
